Troubled Sorrows
by Sad Songs Have Passed
Summary: A new girl comes to wammy's, but her bad past keeps coming back to her. MelloxOC NearxOC
1. Meeting Lei

My name is Leiko Greenbel but people call me Lei. I'm 15 years old tomorrow. I have long raven-black hair coming down to my back. I have pale skin that is white as snow. People say I'm so beautiful, I don't need makeup, but I wear a light coat of gloss on my lips and mascara on my eyess. Many of my friends have told me I'm gifted, but I've never really believed them. My mom and dad always said I was stupid. There was something wrong with me and that made me sad. They would abuse me.

Now I'm sitting in the back of a black car. A old man came over to my house and took me away from my parents because my dad was slapping me and now he's taking me to a place called wammy's house which is an orphanage. What's is so special about this place? Why did they move me from Tokyo, Japan where I previously lived to here in England? I see the orfanage now. The old man, who is named Watari but I know that's not his real name, opens the door for me and leads me inside of the large house.

There are a lot of kids in this place. A man named Roger has me in his office.

"Wammy's house is a place for gifted children and this is where you will be living." Roger smiles to me.

"But I'm not gifted." I say

"You have an IQ of 280, Leiko." Roger retorts and Watari nods.

"I am shocked." I say, shocked.

Watari takes me by the hand, "Let me give you the grand tour."

* * *

**Wow! What do you think Leiko is gonna do next? Review what you think.**

**Also comment if you want more because I will only write more for comments okay thanks bye!**


	2. Lei's new rRoommate

"This is our play room. Where the youngers kids will play with toys and puzzels and the older kids stay to hang out." Watari jestered to the room filled with young children."

Up stairs we have the living quaters ." We came up the stairs and then Watari said, "This will be your room. This is your roomate Matt."

The room was number 22 and had a bunkbed and two desks. A red head sat playing with a video game. I stepped into the room and I immediately got his attention. He smiled and blushed and said, "H-h-hi! My name is..." He paused and then jumped up into the air. "Matt! My name is Matt! Sorry... I forgot for a second."

"Nice to meet you, Matt. My name is Leiko but please call me Lei." I shook his hand and watched his face get more redder.

"Lei... boy you sure have a pretty name! Well excuse the mess. Now that I have a pretty girl living with me I should probably clean up." Matt swiftly began to pick up his clothes and games that were on the floor and he did it quickly.

"I'll leave you to get settled in." Watari left and kissed my hand.

"Watari is really creepy and weird..." Matt said to me once Watari was long gone and his room was finally clean, "don't mind him."

I get out all my clothes which were all designer but I got on sale because my family didn't have a lot of money. I was so sad and confused because I was living away from my abusive family and this was the longest I'd gone without being hit in the face. I also got out my rocker boots and rock music and I put it in a vintage record player. I began jamming until I noticed Matt staring. Then, Matt started jamming with me and we were laughing as I unpacked my stuff.

"I am going to like you a lot." Matt spoke happyly.

I reply, "Me too."

* * *

**So Leiko has met Matt. Those two will be a really pear! Review for more of the story.**


	3. Lei Meets mello

We were in class and I was sitting next to Matt who was sitting next to his friend Mello. Mello look angry and was eating a bar of chocolate.

"Hey Mels! This is Lei and she is awesome!" Matt said and I blushed. "Lei this is Mello."

I looked away from him because I was blushing and I said, "nice to meet you."

Mello looks away from me because he was angry. I am sad because I only have one friend. But then the teacher came out to speak to the class and she began teaching polynomials. She gave us a worksheet for the polynomials and it was 100 problems and I finished it in one whole minute. I felt bad because I should have finished it sooner but I give my worksheet to the teacher and everyone gasps. I am confused but I think that they are mocking me and I am sad.

"Young lady how did you finish this worksheet so quickly?!" The teacher yells. "WHO DID YOU CHEAT ON THERE ARE NO CALCULATORS OR PHONES IN MY CLASS?!"

"I don't have a phone because my family has always been to poor to afford a phone for me but my parents get iphone 5c's and I don't which is rediculous and dumb." Everyone feels bad for me because that is rediculous and dumb.

The teacher checks my work and gives me a astounding 100/100. I am shocked. Everyone is shocked. I return to my seat and Matt gives me a high five. I high five him so hard his hand hurts but he is smiling and laughing. I see that Mello is looking at me angry and I feel bad because I don't know what I did wrong.

* * *

**Mello doesn't seem to like Leiko much...**

People have to review more or else I won't finish the story! PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Lei Making a friend

I wake up in the middle of the night because Matt is snoring and I have insomina so when I do sleep I can't go back to sleep so I get up and go to the kitchen. There are so many sweets in the refridgerador and I eat them all because I can eat whatever I want and not get fat. I grab all of the chocolate that is in the fridge and I ate it all. I sit up all night writing poems and then it is day.

Everyone hears a really loud scream and we all go out to see Mello and he wants to know who ate his chocolate. Everyone is silent and I leave. Mello goes into my room and Matt is in the bathroom.

"Listen to me Lei I know you ate my chocolate I wanna know what gives?" Mello was angry and he spoke with angry in his angry voice.

"I'm sorry." I start crying. "I can't do anything right."

Mello has a change of heart and comforts me and we sat there hugging for a while. Matt comes in and wonders why I was crying but it's okay because Mello and I are friends now.

* * *

**I'll be introducing Near soon, let's see how Near and Leiko MIX!**

**Also, I need to be getting more reviews... I'm dying over here x.X**


	5. New Feelings

I was in the play room when I see a boy that is totally white playing with dolls. He is staring at me and it is kinda creepy but I go to talk to him.

"Hi my name is Lei." I said.

"My name is Near. Do you want to play dolls with me." He says with no emotion.

"Sure." I said and grabbed a doll and we played dolls all day and I found out he was really smart so I decided not to judge a book by it's cover because although Near seemed creepy at first he was really cute and nice.

When I got to my room Matt asked me why I was hanging around Near. "Mels and I totally hates Near."

I was shocked. I actually think I'm falling in love with Mels but I need a second to clear my head so I leave crying. Matt runs after me.

"I'm so dumb and I mess everything up!" I yell and cry and Matt kisses me to calm me down. I am shocked and I push him away and he blushed and I think we need a day away from each other.

* * *

**UNEXPECTED! WHAT IS GOING ON WITH MATT? HOW WILL THEY FIX THIS MESS. Please review to find out more.**


	6. Confession

Everything is okay now because Matt and I agreed to just be friends.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked Matt.

"Anything! You are my best friend now after all." Matt smiled happyly.

"I think I'm in love with Mels and Near." I say and Matt gasped.

I ask him what do I do and he said, "You have to tell Mels you like him because I think he likes you."

"Why?" I ask. I ask because I feel ugly and stupid even though I'm not and everyone says I'm not but I still feel dumb and I cut myself.

"Because your long black hair is long and gorgeous and you are the most pretty and interesting and smartest girl anyone could every know!" I smile and hug Matt.

* * *

Now I am sitting with Mels during lunch and he is laughing and telling me I'm funny. I gave him some poetry I wrote for him and he tells me it's really good and that he loves me a lot.

"I love you so mucha nd I am not as angry as I used to be but I still hate Near." I sigh and look at mello

"Mello I think I love Near too."

* * *

**This chapter was really fun to write. We're getting to the climax of the story soon, so please stay tuned and review for more.**


	7. New Player

Mello is punching Near and I am crying and sad. People are cheering and Matt is trying to get Mello off Near but Mello is too strong for Matt and Near and Near is crying.

"I love you Lei because you make me think about feelings and not just rational stuff." Near says in between Mello angry slaps.

"Mello stop please because I love you!" I exclaim and everyone stops.

Mello looks at me and said, "I am sorry but I love you and if you love me you can't love him too."

"Same for me!" Near gets up. "I love you because I feel not just like a robotic dumb emotionless sheep and I want to feel like that forever but no if you love Mello."

I am confused and sad and I start crying tears. Then someone enters the room.

"L!"

* * *

**What's L doing in the flesh back at wammy houuse? Will Leiko be able to make the choice? Who will she chooose?**

.

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND FAVORITE MY STORY! I'M BEGGING YOU :((**


	8. Finale

"What are you doing here L?" Near asked and Mello slapped Near.

"What is going on here?" L asks.

"I hate Near because he loves Lei but I love Lei and she has to choose." Mello growls at Near and Near shivers and cries.

"Who do you choose?" L asked.

I started crying and thinking but then I said...

...

"...Mello!"Everyone stops and starts cheering except for Near who is crying a lot and Mello comes up to me and kisses me.

I go up to Near and say, "I'm sorry Near but you're an immature baby and still an emotionless albino sheep and I don't like you." And Near runs behind L and whines like a baby.

"Well I did come here to announce my successor." L says. Everyone is scared too. "Lei, you're my new successor!" And Mello gives me a big kiss. Near starts whining more a dumb stupid baby and he runs away but nobody cares because nobody really likes him because he's not as cool as L.

"I'm okay with not being L's successor because as long as I'm with you I feel like number one!" We got married and Light stopped being Kira and married Misa and I was really happy to be Ms. Leiko Kale.

* * *

**Thank you to all who have read this, plz tell me how the ending was. If you want more story content I can do more with Leiko because she is my favoirite OC and just like me so I'd love to make more stories but only if you Favorite and Review this story thanks!**

**Also if you're lucky I might make a bonus chappy! But you have to review!**


	9. A New character

Sarah Lu is my name and I have been an orphan since I was 1 years old. My mom and dad died in a car crash and I was in the back seat. I magically survive and no one knows how. But I have a large scar on my back. It wasn't from the crash because after the I was on the road and my parents where dead in the car and people found me with the scar already on my back. Normally the say babies don't remember from when they were babies but that night comes to me in my dreams every night. Every night when I wake up from the night mare there is a the scare

People tell me I am very pretty. I have long blond hair and I am very tall for my age. I wear neon dresses and rock boots a lot. Also I wear form fitting skinny jeans that compilement my figure perfectly. My skin is fare and clear. I also were cute tank tops with funny saying on them like memes.

I have lived in Whammy's since I was 2 year old. My parents where smart and they thought i might be smart and they were right. Now I am 10. There are strange visitors at Whammays House And I am confused because I don't know who they are

"Who are theyse people?" I asked Roger

"They are possible adoptors of children. They might adopt someone. Also that girl is Leiko but you should call her Lei and she is L." Roger says.

I was shocked because I don't know these people but I go up to them and they ask me my name and I say Sarah. They tell me how pretty I am and want to make me their daughter and successor of L

* * *

**Because I love you guys... here's more story! ! ! I'm gonna make it about Mello and Lei's adoptive daughter Sarah Lu along with what is happening now that Lei is L. But remember: REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**Please review and give critiques and praise. Thank you ! ! ! ! ! **


End file.
